Old Acquaintances
by Galacticmoonwolf
Summary: What happens when Rick gets an invitation to Gravity Falls to help out an old colleague? What happens to those around them? Also why is Jerry wearing his clothes backwards? All these are the unsolved mysteries of Gravity Falls but all shall be revealed in good time. Rated M for obvious reasons being swearing and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo dudes, I'm writing something new and out of my comfort zone. I shall need to ask your forgiveness if anyone is OOC if they are just shout at me and I will fix it in the next chapter. Anyways as the Rick and Morty style goes this fic will have curse words and violence so I am warning you ahead of time if any of those things make you uncomfortable. So without further ado I shall give the obvious disclaimer that I do not own Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

It was any typical day at the Smith's home. Beth was drinking, Summer was texting on her phone and Jerry was playing his balloon pop game on his phone. Morty and Rick were in the garage as always and they were repairing the portal gun. It had broken on their last adventure thanks to Morty not being able to catch it while being attacked by Gazorporzorps.

"Morty you really screwed up on that last adventure." Rick bluntly spoke to Morty without care how it made the boy feel. Rick Sanchez was more of a guy that says things first and gives no care later.

"W-wow Rick. You always blame me don't you? Do you ever stop to ever think about if it's your fault for a change?" The young boy protested, he always hated that about Rick. He was always being put down like this and it really got to him.

"Morty listen, I am the smartest man on Earth, wait scratch that the entire Galaxy. I don't make mistakes. The only mistake I ever made was letting your mother marry Jerry." Rick hated Jerry with a passion. He always did, Jerry was stupid more than stupid actually. He was so stupid you could upload his entire brain onto a Tamagotchi device and it still had room for more things.

"Don't talk about my father like that. Y-you always think you can do whatever and say whatever but you hurt people. Y-you hurt mom, Summer and even me." Morty wished Rick knew just how much effect he had on other people.

"Like I give a shit. Everyone gets offended so easily Morty. Life is like a YouTube comment section, everyone complains with each other for just having an opinion. I'm that one guy that just states his opinion not caring what others think and get attacked. If anything I'm the victim here." Rick could care less as he was more focused on fixing his portal gun and thankfully he had managed to do it. Before he could try it out there was a knock on the garage door and it opened revealing Beth holding what looked like a letter in her hands.

"So, dad. A letter came for you in the mail and I know you don't like being disturbed but I thought you wanted to read it." Beth was surprised when the letter came in, usually nothing comes in the post for Rick. Mainly about him doing things that should not be done but it was something either Rick took care of or Beth did it. She could not risk losing her father again.

"Just throw it away." Rick could not be bothered to read any letters, why couldn't they just have talking letters in this dimension? Oh wait he knew why, because humanity is just an evolution of apes, none able to have much of an intelligence that could match his own.

"Dad it's addressed to you and the envelope says it's important. You can't just throw it away, look how about I read it to you." Beth was standing her ground. She did love her father a lot but there were straws as to what she tolerates and him ignoring what could be an important message isn't one of them. She opened the letter but just looked at it, it was all numbers and dashes. The letter read:

 ** _'18-9-3-11,_**

 ** _9 11-14-15-23 23-5 13-1-25 14-15-20 19-5-5 5-25-5 20-15 5-25-5 15-14 13-1-14-25 20-8-9-14-7-19 2-21-20 1-19 8-1-18-4 1-19 9-20 20-15 23-18-9-20-5 25-15-21 20-8-9-19 23-5 8-1-22-5 20-8-18-5-5 20-8-9-14-7-19 9-14 3-15-13-13-15-14. 15-14-5 2-5-9-14-7 20-8-1-20 23-5 1-18-5 2-15-20-8 19-3-9-5-14-20-9-19-20-19, 25-15-21 13-1-25 8-1-22-5 13-15-18-5 20-5-3-8-14-15-12-15-7-9-3-1-12 1-4-22-1-14-3-5-19 8-15-23-5-22-5-18 9 6-5-5-12 1-19 9-6 23-5 1-18-5 15-14 16-1-18 15-14 19-15-13-5 12-5-22-5-12-19. 20-8-5 15-20-8-5-18 20-8-9-14-7 9-19 20-8-1-20 23-5 2-15-20-8 1-18-5 23-1-14-20-5-4 2-25 20-8-5 7-1-12-1-3-20-9-3 6-5-4-5-18-1-20-9-15-14. 9 8-1-22-5 6-15-21-14-4 1 16-12-1-3-5 23-8-5-18-5 20-8-5-25 3-1-14-14-15-20 4-5-20-5-3-20, 9-20 9-19 16-5-18-6-5-3-20-12-25 6-5-4-5-18-1-20-9-15-14 16-18-15-15-6 1-14-4 12-1-19-20-12-25 23-5 2-15-20-8 8-1-22-5 15-14-5 3-15-13-13-15-14 5-14-5-13-25. 2-9-12-12 3-9-16-8-5-18._**

 ** _9 8-1-22-5 4-5-6-5-1-20-5-4 8-9-13 2-21-20 15-14-12-25 20-5-13-16-15-18-1-18-9-12-25. 9 11-14-15-23 8-5 23-9-12-12 3-15-13-5 2-1-3-11 19-15-13-5 4-1-25 1-14-4 20-8-1-20 9-19 23-8-25 9 8-1-22-5 20-15 19-23-1-12-12-15-23 13-25 16-18-9-4-5 1-14-4 1-19-11 25-15-21 6-15-18 8-5-12-16. 9-6 25-15-21 4-15-14'20 8-5-12-16 13-5 2-9-12-12 23-9-12-12 20-1-11-5 15-22-5-18 20-8-5 23-15-18-12-4 1-14-4 9 1-19-19-21-18-5 25-15-21 9-20 23-9-12-12 14-15-20 2-5 9-14 1-14-25 15-6 15-21-18 6-1-22-15-21-18-19 1-19 9-20 23-15-21-12-4 1-20-20-18-1-3-20 20-8-5 6-5-4-5-18-1-20-9-15-14 20-15 20-8-9-19 16-12-1-14-5-20. 16-12-5-1-19-5 3-15-14-19-9-4-5-18 20-8-9-19, 9-6 25-15-21 4-5-3-9-4-5 20-15 8-5-12-16 9 1-13 9-14 13-25 12-1-2 20-8-5-18-5 8-1-22-5 2-5-5-14 3-8-1-14-7-5-19 2-5-3-1-21-19-5 15-6 13-25 2-18-15-20-8-5-18 2-21-20 4-15-14'20 7-5-20 20-8-18-15-23-14 15-6-6,_**

 ** _6-15-18-4.'_**

"It's all numbers and dashes." She didn't know what to do at all, how could she? Rick sighed as he put down the screwdriver and took the letter off Beth and as the smartest guy in the galaxy he knew what this was.

"It's a code, a simple one too. Really even Morty could understand this if I taught him." Rick stated bluntly as the two protested about his insult to Morty's intelligence. He placed the letter on the table and took out a spare pen and paper and wrote down the translation. The translation was:

 _ **'Rick,**_

 _ **I know we may not see eye to eye on many things but as hard as it to write you this we have three things in common. One being that we are both scientists, you may have more technological advances however I feel as if we are on par on some levels. The other thing is that we both are wanted by the galactic federation. I have found a place where they cannot detect, it is perfectly federation proof and lastly we both have one common enemy. Bill Cipher.**_

 _ **I have defeated him but only temporarily. I know he will come back some day and that is why I have to swallow my pride and ask you for help. If you don't help me Bill will take over the world and I assure you it will not be in any of our favours as it would attract the federation to this planet.**_

 _ **Please consider this, if you decide to help I am in my lab there have been changes because of my brother but don't get thrown off,**_

 _ **Ford.'**_

Rick groaned as he read this, he did not want to be involved in this however the thing about Bill was that no matter where Rick could run to, Bill would always follow. Rick knew he had to help his former partner while they were both on the run from the galactic federation but he hated helping people. It also meant he would have to bring up more of his past to his family and that was something he wanted to avoid to the best he could.

"Pack up Morty we're going somewhere." Rick was always one to give little explanation, Morty was used to this but Beth was not.

"Hold on Dad, we are meant to be doing something as a family. You can't just take Morty somewhere on a dangerous adventure God knows where." She was putting her foot down now, she was sick of her father dragging Morty away from them, from school as well and just doing things that would just endanger his life. Rick sighed loudly and thought of the best way around this, as much as he hated it he would need to bring them along. It would be the option that would give him less of a headache in trying to convince them all to let him bring Morty.

"Fine then how about you pack as well. We're all going." Rick spoke as he took a swig of his drink from his flask.

"What! That's not what I meant, I don't want you to throw all our lives in danger!" She raised her voice to her father.

"Calm down, it won't be dangerous. It's just some trip to somewhere in America to help someone I know." He made it seem casual so she had little to argue against and it turns out his tactic worked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were going to help someone. I'll get everything ready." Beth walked off and so had Morty, they both had packing to do. Rick hated this, he was going to be reunited with someone he had thought he would never see again and now not only did he have Morty who was dumb enough on his adventure but the whole family was. Including Jerry. Rick went back to the table and picked up his screwdriver and had finished repairing the portal gun.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo, here again with another chapter of this, I know it's a little late considering when the last chapter was posted. Oh well here it is and I'm now getting into it all so expect more chapters on here. I do not own Rick and morty or** **Gravity** **falls. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

The time had finally come where the Smith family would all travel to Gravity Falls. Rick sighed in annoyance as he fired his portal gun into the wall. He stepped inside it, he was not going to wait for the others, and they can come through the portal when they were ready to. He was now in a certainly unfamiliar setting. It was some tourist place. Close to where he walked out was some little girl who looked like she had way too much sugar.

"Hey where did you come from?" She yelled. It was clear she didn't have an inside voice, that was all he needed.

"The sky. It's not like I came from the green thing in the wall." He bluntly said as he took his flask and took a swig of it. A boy came up to stand next to her and looked what was behind him.

"That's a portal! Who are you? Are you a demon? Or are you working with Bill?" Rick laughed, the boy was more alert and he even knew what a portal was. He could see Morty in that kid although as stupid Morty was he couldn't not admit he was helpful at times.

"Wow calm down. I'm Rick and I come in peace blahblahblah boring stuff." He was unenthusiastic about all this. He didn't see the need to have to explain himself to a bunch of children. He walked a little into the place and saw who he came for. Ford. He was wearing his usual red sweater and trench coat.

"Rick, I assume you go my letter then." Ford spoke with a cold tone. He did ask for help however he was not fond of him. He wanted to go without the help of the usually drunk scientist but this time he had to get help from someone who was familiar with Bill and has the mind capacity to help defeat him.

"No, I just came here because I wanted to. You're as dumb as ever, no wonder why you needed my help. Oh Rick is on fire." Rick laughed at his own burn. He heard the portal close up and that would mean one thing, the others were here. "Oh yeah and I had to bring the family with me." Rick added.

"Rick! I did not say you could do this. Where will they stay?" Ford was just annoyed at the scientist, he couldn't just bring his family around uninvited.

"That's your problem. Jerry can sleep outside though." Rick pointed back at him with Jerry walking over to Rick protesting, not that Rick listened to it. To Rick everything Jerry said was meaningless and the same all the time. Rick sighed as he took another swig of his drink, putting it back in his pocket. "In a tent Jerry. I brought a tent, I'm a scientist not heartless." Rick shrugged but that only made Morty laugh a little. Morty knew what Rick was like, especially on the adventures people don't hear.

Morty walked over to Dipper and Mabel to be more polite than what Rick would be. He could guess Rick never gave them much respect, with how Rick acted to him. "H-hi I'm Morty. You've met my grandpa Rick. H-he can be a bit rude at times I know." He held out his hand to shake the two and sure enough both shook it, the other boy gave him a long look, trying to decipher if he could be trusted. Well people coming out from an unknown portal was suspicious enough.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dipper, the energetic one is my sister Mabel." Dipper introduced, and if Morty was an enemy at least he would be able to keep a close watch on him and if not then this act of showing a sign of trust would help them become friends.

"So are you from some other dimension or something?" Mable asked, in her loud voice as usual.

"No not really. We're from S-Seattle pretty much. How do y-you guys know about portals anyway?" Morty asked, he may not be a detective or as smart as Rick but even he was interested how these kids would know of a portal when they didn't know as much as Morty did. Well to Morty anyway.

"Oh never mind all that." Dipper shrugged, when Morty raised a brow though Mabel laughed as she hit her brother on the arm earning an 'ow' from the other.

"Come on Dip-Dop. They're with someone that knows grunkle Ford we can tell them. Basically this triangle guy appeared and did some voodoo stuff with Dipper because of our grunkle ford and this portal thing to connect our dimensions or something like that. Then he did kinda rule gravity falls for a while and sent some of his goons after Dipping sauce and everyone else through a portal from his world to ours. It's kind of my fault…" Mable trailed off as she sighed.

"Mabel it wasn't your fault, it was Bill's." Dipper patted Mabel on the back and she gave a small smile his way, Dipper then turned to Morty. "But yeah, what she's saying is right. We know about the portal stuff because of Bill and our great uncles. It's kind of scarred everyone in gravity falls so we don't really bring it up." Dipper would know about that, he had been scarred badly by the incident but he tried to play it off by acting he had gotten over it to some degree, but he was a mess inside his mindscape.

"Wow…geez, it sounds like you all w-went through hell. I mean we had something like that, the galactic federation t-took over Earth for a while." Morty shuddered as he thought back to that, it wasn't exactly his idea of a fun time.

"How come they didn't get here then?" Mabel asked as she quickly shrugged it off.

"I know, you know how Bill couldn't escape?" He was met with a Mabel shrugging and going to her pet pig waddles. "The barrier. Around gravity falls is a barrier that keeps odd things in and it seems it does the same by keeping odd things out." Morty was actually impressed with how smart Dipper was, it was concerning though. He could be on par with Morty, maybe not intellectually as Dipper was smarter than he was but they had the same experiences or on the same stakes.

"That's actually pretty cool." Morty was interested in this barrier thing however his interested was interrupted by Rick laughing a little.

"It would be for you Morty. You're dumb enough to find something stupid interesting." Rick laughed as he walked outside to set up a tent for everyone. Morty sighed a little as his confidence was attacked more by Rick. He had it with his grandpa sometimes but on some days he liked his grandpa. It all depended on how much Rick pushed Morty.

"He's so mean. I'm going to make Mr. Grumpy guts a sweater. Nothing can make someone happier than a sweater by me." Mable laughed as she ran for her room falling down. "I'm okay!" She shouted as she got back up, running into hers and Dipper's room.

"How do you do it?" Dipper asked vaguely earning a confused look from Morty. "To take that, I mean he's family but he acts as if he hates you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did s-sometimes. He's always like that." He sighed, Morty was used to this by now and it always took him down each time Rick criticized him.

"You shouldn't have to take that. You're not a bad person you know. Stand up for yourself, although if you do don't bring a video game character to life to fight for you." Again another confused look from Morty. "Long story, well kind of. It'd take about half an hour or so to say it. All you need to

know is that there was this bully and I thought to use the konami code to bring a game character to life and he ended up beating me up." Dipper nodded as he settled on that explanation. Morty was even more confused, this town was certainly odd. Sure he was used to odd tings but on other planets not this one.

"I should start putting things a-away at the tent. I'll see you around." Morty walked away from Dipper, he would need to talk more about the town with this boy. As Morty went outside, he saw a house sized tent. He really didn't know how to feel about this, mostly how Rick was showing off. He was though. Morty walked inside and found a fabric door with his name on it and unzipped it, walking inside. He unpacked everything and headed back out, it was dark. They all ate dinner and went to their rooms and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo, I know. What is this witchcraft? Two chapters in one day? Well I wanted to and I had to write the next chapter when I had the idea. So as usual I do not own Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

 _Morty was standing in a field, alone as usual, he walked a little and saw Rick. Relief had taken over the boy as he hugged the elder only to be pushed away._

 _"Morty, you can't think I'd let you hug me? I don't need your stupid on me." Rick laughed as he walked off, disappearing into nothing. Morty sighed as once again he was alone, he had no one. No Rick, no family, no one. Morty felt a tug in him, a small bit of anger towards Rick, why should he care about someone who doesn't care about him?_

 _"That's right, why care for old Sanchez?" A voice broke the silence, it was unsettling to Morty and he turned around to see a triangle floating there. It was something Morty had never seen before. "Wow, never seen a dream demon before kid? You flesh sacks need to go out more. Name's Bill and you are Morty."_

 _"Y-You know me? How?" Morty held a little fear in his voice as he forgot the part where Dipper and Mabel talked about the evil Dorito._

 _"I know a lot of things kid! I look over the universe you know. I also know how you hate old Sanchez, we share that in common. He inconvenienced me before you know." Bill laughed a little as he saw the fear, Bill could defiantly use this._

 _"I don't hate Rick…" Morty had an uncertainty in his tone as he said that. He did get angry at Rick and sure he did get picked on by Rick but he was used to it, but he couldn't hate him right?_

 _"You can't lie to me kid. Look I'll show you something." Bill snapped his fingers as he brought them to a new location. They were standing in a barren land, with nothing but a hole in the ground. In that hole was a red glow that almost blinded him and the heat was immense. It occurred to him where they were. A volcano. "This is your feelings to old Sanchez, and I'm sure it can blow at any moment. It's not exactly healthy for you to keep it all bottled in like this. Here I can help you though. A deal of sorts."_

 _"A…deal?" Morty thought carefully, what could this creature want? It didn't seem harmful, actually it was friendlier than Rick any day and it offered to help. Also it did say Rick inconvenienced him, Rick did that to a lot of people, whether it be aliens or people. It did make Morty a little sympathetic to the creature._

 _"Yep, help me out with a little something and I'll help you get back at Sanchez. All I need is something small, just a way to access your world. I'll leave the method to you how you get it to me, so I can help you get back at him. I can't help you trapped here, although I'll give you a hint to something that can help. It's in the forest. So what do you say? Deal?" The demon pulled out his hand and it glowed blue._

 _Morty looked at the hand, thinking about it, could he really do this? He looked down at the volcano, it was true he did have some repressed anger because of Rick and he could do with some help to take him down a few pegs. He took a breath as he shook the others hand and to Morty's surprise the flames didn't hurt, they were just mildly warm._

 _"Pleasure doing business with you kid. I'll keep an eye on you so when you think you have something to help me in your world bring it here. One more thing, don't tell anyone about me. It's just our secret, we wouldn't want Sanchez finding out and ruining our plans now would you?" Bill had to keep the Pine's family away from this after all._

 _"S-sure Bill." Morty nodded as he looked on the wasteland sighing. Even with this demon he still felt alone. He felt something around him, the triangle pulled him into a hug. It was warm and comforting, he knew he could trust this thing._

 _As Bill let go he could tell he played his cards just right, the boy was relaxed around him and wasn't fearful. Bill had a new toy to play with and that amused him greatly._

Morty opened his eyes slowly, it was all a dream? He sat up a little as he rubbed his head, it ached a little. He couldn't imagine it being a dream, it felt all too realistic so he looked to his hand from where he shook the other's hand, it was normal as always. Something nagged at the boy as he changed into his clothes, if it was a dream why did he remember it so clearly? He decided himself that even if it was a dream he would still help the triangle.

Morty walked out of the tent and frowned slightly, what could help something from a dream enter the real world that is in the forest? He was dragged out of his thoughts as he saw Dipper walking out of the shack. He wanted to ask about the demon but remembered his promise to not tell anyone. "U-uh morning."

"Hey man. You okay? It looks like you haven't slept." Dipper asked, sure he couldn't talk. He had difficulties sleeping himself.

"Just a dream that's all, nothing big." Morty put on a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He saw Rick come out of the tent as he looked to the side. "G-good morning Rick." Morty put a small smile his way.

"Yeah, morning or whatever." Rick walked past Morty and he sighed. The dream demon was right about Rick, this all reminded him of the volcano of his emotions to the other.

"Why don't we explore the forest? I mean I h-haven't been here so why don't you show me?" Morty turned to Dipper, trying to ignore his growing frustration to Rick.

"I'm not sure, it's not exactly safe. I'm sure Jeff is still in there…" Dipper trailed off as he saw the confused look. "A gnome. You don't want to mess with them. There's also a multibear around but he's cool…I mean I guess I should show you around though. It's dangerous when you don't know what's around."

"Then let's get looking." Morty walked into the forest before Dipper could complain, he had to find the thing in the forest to help Bill. "So what's a multibear a-anyway?"

"It's a bear with a few heads. He's cool though, likes BABBA too." Dipper cleared his throat as he hurried to the other's side. "I mean, he like BABBA."

"You like BABBA?" Morty couldn't help himself but laugh. "The ABBA knock off?"

"They are not a knock off okay? I mean…" Dipper blushed in embarrassment, he really didn't need another person knowing his love for BABBA. "Look a plaidapus." He changed the subject as a plaidapus ran in front of them. The sight did make Morty interested, he had never seen one of these before. Just as they were looking at the thing there was a roar heard from close by making the other boy stiffen.

"Run. Now." Dipper grabbed the others arm as he ran out of the forest panting.

"What was that?" Morty asked, needing to catch his breath too.

"Gremoblin…trust me. Not a nice creature." Dipper sighed as he let go of the other. "I once caught one but you know they are very aggressive and attack on sight. I wouldn't get too close."

"Funny…if you were Rick he'd either just shoot it to kill it or run and leave me behind." Morty laughed a little as he saw the surprised look on the other. "He always does that. There's like this world with a lot of Rick's and Morty's…well was this world before Rick destroyed it. Anyway there were a lot of us as Rick can travel the multi verse and s-so can the other Rick's…us Morty's are just the sidekicks…I mean t-there is a free Morty replacement voucher."

"That's tough man but I'm sure he cares about you, you're family right?" Dipper couldn't think that Rick hated Morty that much, even if Dipper was never an optimist.

"He nearly took it and w-when I looked in his pocket when he went out d-drunk to get his portal gun to get back home I saw the voucher." Morty deadpanned. "To everyone we are just n-nothing where he is a god. We mean nothing to him." Morty sighed a little earning a sympathetic pat on the back by Dipper.

"I get you man, I mean on my first day here I was convinced grunkle Stan hated me. He made me do all the hard work and played pranks on me all the time and never saying how I did a good job. I learnt though that he did care when I went into his mindscape." Dipper sighed thinking about back then. "What I'm trying to say is that I think Rick does care about you, he just doesn't know how to show it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo dudes! Back with another chapter, I know it's a little late but hey. As usual I do not own Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls. See you in the next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

"Right and I'm from Gazorporzorp." Morty laughed a little as he saw the confusion plastered on his face. "It's another planet, wouldn't mess with aliens from there."

"Aliens? They exist?" Dipper's confusion was replaced with a childlike curiosity, one that made Morty jealous. Any of that was sucked away by Rick, being judged by him for the curiosity making him stupid or whatever. He was used to Rick's insults.

"Of course they do. You expect nothing out in the universe? Come on it's obvious there would be aliens." Morty sighed, god he sounded like Rick.

"I mean I guess but I've never seen one in Gravity Falls…I mean there is an abandoned spaceship now I think of it." Dipper trailed off in thought.

"W-wait a spaceship?" That got Morty interested in what Dipper was talking about, maybe it had Bill's thing to help him out.

"Yeah it's by the hill tops shaped like a spaceship crashed through there. Trust me it's empty except for security bots…" There was a little flinch Dipper made when he mentioned it, the memory of nearly losing his great uncle Ford was scarred in there but so was so many near death experiences. They were more common than not in this town.

So maybe the spaceship wasn't what he needed. Morty was just confused what he needed to get in there for Bill. "So is there anything in the f-forest that is weird…I mean like not t-the creatures." He needed to get the information one way or another.

"Well not really…I mean there is a statue but…" Morty could tell Dipper had stiffened up and looking fearful, however the look was covered by his normal look as he cleared his throat. "…but never mind all that."

If Morty remembered right he had heard that from Dipper before when he was hiding something. Morty had figured whatever that statue was he needed to see it, maybe he should ask Bill in his sleep about it. It seemed like a plan. "S-so what do you do here for fun?" Morty asked.

"Well we usually just go out and trouble finds us." As if on que there was a girly scream and running in circles by them, just coming from the woods was Jerry being chased by a leprechaun. It was nothing like Morty had seen, it was like a small horse thing with a face of what one would think of a leprechaun but with a horn on its head.

"I'm sorry I was lost." Jerry cried as he ran in circles avoiding it.

"How did you get that mad at you? They aren't usually aggressive, I mean they weren't mentioned as that in the journal." Dipper was seriously confused how this happened.

"I don't know, I was walking then I think I stepped on it. It's just so small. Help me." Jerry cried as he ran in circles as Morty face palmed. Morty stepped over to them and picked it up by its tail.

"How stupid can you be dad? I mean y-you can do this easier than me. I'm just a fourteen year old kid." Morty huffed as the leprechaun struggled.

"Well excuse me if I haven't been on adventures like you and Rick. I mean if you spent even the littlest time with me and talk to me about the adventures maybe I would know what to do. I'm not an idiot Morty." His father raised his voice at the boy.

"Your shirt is on backwards dad." Morty dead panned as he looked up with a sceptical look. Dipper had never seen this before, to see someone so cold to their own dad.

"I like it like this Morty okay. Backwards fashion is going to be the next big thing." Jerry defended himself holding the same annoyance as Morty did.

"No it isn't. Just go back inside a-and put it on the right way." Morty hissed as he walked into the tent and into his own room. He remained in there for the day and not going out for dinner, he couldn't handle his family right now. Especially Rick.

"Morty, come on out for dinner." Beth tried to urge him out.

"Just give up mom he's just sulking, he'll be complaining later about being hungry." Summer spoke in her usual non caring tone as he heard them walk away. With a small sigh he closed his eyes retreating into his sleep.

 _Morty was sitting alone in a field, it was the same one as before. It was odd to the boy that he remembered everything even in a dream, maybe he learned to be a lucid dreamer?_

 _"Not quite kid." Morty spun and saw his new found triangle friend. "This is something called the mindscape. It allows us to talk and I think you need one of that. So come on, what's on your mind? Why are you blue?" At that Bill turned blue and it made Morty laugh a little._

 _"It's just Rick and dad...they're the same as always. R-Rick doesn't care about me and dad just looks on me like it's more of a competition t-that he's liked more by me than Rick." Morty was held in the triangles arms in a hug that to Morty seemed comforting._

 _"Awe, I get you kid. It's fine you feel that way but how about you focus on more positive stuff. You don't need Sanchez or your dad. You deserve someone that cares for you. A friend." Bill spoke, if he had a mouth he would be smirking due to how easily manipulated this kid._

 _"L-like you. You're my only friend here Bill. I m-mean you are right I did have some good things happen. I w-went in the forest like you said and saw a plaidapus. Then I heard s-something Dipper said was a gremoblin. Oh and Dipper is a-another friend I made. Well kind of a friend so I guess I have two friends." Morty's voice contained excitement as he spoke, himself feeling better._

 _Bill rolled his eye at how stupid this kid was, to be excited about stupid things like that but he had to play the caring friend to get what he wanted. "How wonderful. See? Things are looking up to you kid, say, while you were in the forest did you find the thing you needed to?" Bill asked as he let go of Morty backing up a little._

 _"W-well not quite. I had to get out because of the m-monster but I heard there was a statue in there. I-is that what you need Bill?" Morty asked with a small smile._

 _"Yes it is, so now you know what it is I can tell you what to do with it. I did want you to figure it alone because you're so smart and talented but it doesn't hurt to tell you and make it easier. When you get to the statue in the deepest part of the forest, shake the hand. That's all kid." Bill looked at the smiling kid, it was obvious he was buying into the flattery._

 _"I'll do it, of course I'll h-help a friend. Although I'm not smart B-Bill…" Morty trailed off. Even if Bill wanted to tell him there and then that he wasn't he had to keep the charade up._

 _"Nah you are smart kid. I mean I can only visit the dreams of people that change the future. You're going to change the world kid and I'm going to help you reach full potential." Bill laughed a little, to_ _Morty he was only laughing due to the fact that he wanted to keep it light hearted compared to his day. However to Bill he was laughing due to how Morty was playing into his hands and helping him out of his cursed prison he was trapped in. Bill couldn't wait to be free._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Heyo dudes. I know two chapters in one day? Whaaaaa?! Anyways what I'm doing for Bill is in the mindscape it's in italics, but when he's in the normal world in a body he shall speak in bold. To not confuse anyone with who was speaking. A little thing for you all, I shall leave it to you, I will put what it is in the bottom. As usual I do not own Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

 _"So Bill…why me? Why did you chose me?" Morty asked, surely there could be better people to go to, even if he were to change the future someday._

 _"Well kid, I chose you because I see great things coming from you. I mean even if you are related to Sanchez, I have to admit his smartness has been passed onto you. Thankfully his reckless side hasn't." Bill knew he had to play the good friend, the muse. Flatter him to get what he wanted in the end and it was clear it worked, for the boy was calm and smiling away._

 _"W-What did Rick do to you though?" The boy could not help but be interested, he knew of all the things Rick did to others as he was present during some of those times._

 _"Well let's just say Sanchez interrupted one of my plans. I was going to help out a friend you see, we had a deal and just as I was doing my bit he had to go and kill my friend." Bill put on a mock sorrow in his tone._

 _What truly happened was that Bill had made a deal with someone. What Bill had to do was steal information Rick was working on and hand it over to the guy he was working for. In return he would get himself a crystal that would allow him to store some of his power in case he were to fail in any way. Meaning he could hide away in the crystal in his magic until he had fully restored it. As Rick had killed the person Bill made a deal with, the deal was off and he couldn't get the crystal due to Rick destroying it. Bill couldn't do anything about it due to being trapped in the mindscape, not having a physical form then._

 _"T-that sucks. Rick does that quite often though, you get used to it." Morty sighed, it was common for Morty to hear that Rick had killed someone to get what he wanted._

 _"Luckily for you though that you have me. With me around kid, Sanchez won't be able to kill anyone else and you won't be ignored. Just relax and head to the forest tomorrow okay? For now just rest." Bill floated into the sky of the mindscape as he disappeared into nothing leaving Morty alone again. He smiled softly due to his new friend as he laid down on the grass and closed his eyes._

The next thing Morty knew was that he was being shaken awake, with a small groan Morty opened his eyes to be greeted with Rick shaking him. Morty could practically smell the alcohol on Rick and it made Morty struggle until he was out of Rick's hold.

"R-Rick! Why are you here?" Morty protested, not being a fan of being shaken awake by a drunk Rick.

"Morty get up I need you." Before Morty could do anything Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him up and along out the tent. Morty was dragged into the shack and past a secret entrance by a vending machine.

"What is t-this about Rick?" Morty rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he went along with Rick, not that he had a choice in this situation.

"Why can't you just be excited I need you and wait?" Rick responded, a response Morty was expecting. As he was dragged down further they came to a halt as Morty was pushed down into a chair, the scientist walked back up making himself scarce. As Morty sat in the chair, rubbing his eyes from tiredness again as a light shone in his eyes by the other scientist Rick talked to.

"W-what is this about?" Morty was taken back as he squinted from the bright light.

"Rick mentioned you were talking in your sleep. He mentioned to me how you spoke of Bill and a statue." Ford looked on the child with a sympathetic look.

As he did so Morty looked unamused, of course Rick would have nothing better to do than eavesdrop on a sleeping family member. Morty knew Ford could place pieces together being a scientist that Rick would actually help as to Morty he would think Ford was smart enough for Rick not to call him an idiot.

"So? It's not against the law to dream." Morty crossed his arms as he looked at the man, he could not back down, no, not to him. He swore to keep Bill a secret and so he shall. "Bill is a friend and I so happened to dream about him. So happening t-to talk about a statue in a forest. What's w-wrong about that?"

"Morty, if there is anything please let us know. It isn't safe and you can trust us. Rick and I are both worried, and on top of Cipher planning a return…No that isn't for you to worry about." Ford sighed, he didn't need to mention about Bill's plans but he did suspect Morty. There was something going on.

"Cipher? Bill Cipher?" Morty could put the pieces together. It was an odd name but Morty was happy to know his full name.

"Yes, he is not to be trusted. Last time he returned he tried taking over Gravity Falls. That is why we are concerned that you mentioned about a Bill. We assumed you were talking to him, he can access a place called the mindscape and there he can jump into dreams. He tricked me before thinking he was a friend but he is not." Ford had concern in his voice, it made Morty think about his deal with Bill. Was what this man was saying true?

"W-well I wasn't talking to him. It was another Bill." Morty stood up from the chair and to the stairs. "I would know if I'm t-talking to a dream demon after all." Morty didn't really think as he said that, he walked up before he could be stopped and questioned. All that did was confirm with Ford's fears, Bill had contacted Morty. If so then Ford knew the demon wouldn't be up to anything good.

Morty walked out of the secret room and out of the shack. Was what the other scientist said true? No, it couldn't be as Bill was a nice guy. However he once thought that about an alien that wanted to destroy all carbon based life forms. He looked at the tent as he went inside and changed into blue trousers and a yellow shirt and he left the tent. Proceeding to walk into the forest alone.

Morty instantly regretted that choice, he was running away from a bunch of gnomes. Morty was able to stop and catch his breath due to being able to lose them. Morty walked a little more forward to see something peculiar within the forest. Walking closer he laid eyes with a statue of his demon friend with his hand out. He reached out his hand to shake it hearing someone nearby.

"Don't do it Morty." He heard Rick call out, of course he should have known.

"Y-you can't tell me what to do Rick. I'm not your p-puppet." Morty held an angry tone as he held his hand in the other.

 _"But you'll be my puppet instead."_ Bill laughed inside the mindscape as the confused boy felt a tug of pain, slowly losing consciousness and his body falling unconscious on the ground.

Rick went to the boy's side and knelt down. He may not show it but he cared for the other, he just didn't exactly know how to show it. Being a Rick, he couldn't express that he cared for a Morty but he deeply cared for his family and would do anything to help them. Even if he would twist the reasons to make it seem he was doing it for himself.

As he looked down at Morty the boy's eyes opened a little as he sat up, something was wrong though and Rick saw that instantly, his eyes were that of the demons.

 **"Well Sanchez, you really helped me out there."** Bill laughed as he spoke through Morty. The voice sounded like Morty's but it was more distorted.

"Let Morty go, he's useless to be any help to you." Rick couldn't believe Morty would allow this to happen. Rick would have hoped that Morty had the brains to see through his lies but it seemed Morty wasn't as smart as Rick would have hoped. Rick stood up as he looked at the demon in his grandson's body.

 **"Awe, if I did that then I wouldn't have my puppet to be in this town."** The demon smirked, it looked very off putting on Morty, and it didn't belong on him. **"Besides the kid and I had a deal, you know I don't cancel my deals. Not to mention he trusts me more than you Sanchez, what plans do you have to make him trust you? He sees you nothing more than a man that uses him and doesn't care. He lets his emotions blind him. It's hilarious."** Bill laughed as he too stood up from the ground, dusting off his trousers.

* * *

 **A/N: As I said my thing for you all is down here. Put in a review what you feel Bill Morty should be called? I shall look over the suggestions from you all and put one of them into the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyo, back with another chapter. Not sure if anyone is reading this fic but hey, it's fun to write so I'll continue for a while. As usual I do not own Rick and Morty or Gravity Falls. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

"I'll blow your brains out if you don't get out of his body." Rick pulled out his gun from in his lab coat making Bill roll his eyes, the smirk ever present.

 **"Do that and you kill your Morty. I'll just return to the mindscape. It only proves me right Sanchez, the kid doesn't trust you. So what'll you do? Kill your Morty and replace him or don't kill him but leave me in his body. Choice is yours.** " Bill laughed, only to be knocked down. He struggled and fought but the weight of the old man was still too much for Morty's body. **"This kid is so weak."** He hissed as he continued to struggle.

"I can keep you here until Ford finds you and we can get rid of you." Rick however heard someone he didn't need to hear. Beth.

"Dad?" She called out trying to find him. She found both of them missing when she woke up and had wanted to find them. Rick hoped she wouldn't come here, that'd ruin his plans against the demon.

 **"Mom! It's R-Rick! He's trying to kill me!"** Bill yelped out as loud as he could, doing his best to sound like Morty, of course it was distorted but only those that knew Bill or cared enough about the person, they wouldn't notice and it seemed fate was in the Cipher's hands. As Beth had ran towards the voice and pulled Rick off of Bill and held him in a protective hug.

"Dad! What are you doing?" She glared at the man.

"Sweetie that isn't Morty. It's a fucking demon possessing him. Get out of the way." Rick didn't want any harm to come to his family by the hands of Bill.

 **"M-mom, you're not going to let R-Rick hurt me are you?"** Bill was enjoying every second of this. Sure Morty was weak and all but he enjoyed being able to pass off as the weak being. No one would suspect anything.

"Of course not Morty." She muttered as she held the demon closer, she glared at Rick once again as she took who she thought was her son's hand and pulled him away from the other. "I don't want you near Morty until you have calmed down dad." She spoke to Rick before she walked away entirely. Bill had won this time around and it amused the demon to no ends.

 **"So what are we doing today mom?"** Bill asked with an amused tone, his defeat over Rick putting him in a good mood.

"Well…" There was hesitation in her voice. "Jerry and I will be going to the diner…you can….go play with your friends here."

Bill resisted rolling his eyes, no wonder why Morty came to him for help and trusted him. He got it worse than Dipper. Well at least it meant no siblings that could overthrow him with their bonding. **"Sounds great."**

They continued walking and she left him at the shack as she went off with Jerry, leaving the demon alone. He sighed, already bored out of his mind. He meandered and walked to the side of the shack, stopping as he saw Ford and Dipper playing a game of Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons. Just what he needed, two people that could easily deduct the truth. He ducked away, tucking himself into the corner out of their sight. He didn't need them messing up his plans after all, they were annoying enough without them knowing about his existence in this world again.

Bill paused, how much longer could he sit around and wait? It wasn't like he could get away with it for long, it was only a matter of time until Rick told Ford of this, the demon pondered in thought. He had to get rid of Rick first. Sure Ford would also be a thorn in his side but Rick would do worse, of

course right now he couldn't do anything since Bill was literally holding his grandson against him but still it was a small advantage. With a sigh he went out from his hiding spot and in front of the two nerds playing their game.

 **"It seems the two of you are having fun."** Bill spoke, not trying to keep up the persona of Morty. They'll figure it out either way. As he did so the two looked up at him and their smiles faded as they stood up looking at Morty's eyes.

"Cipher. What have you done?" Ford asked with an anger in his tone, of course Dipper tugged on his sleeve, to stop him from harming his friend's body.

 **"Well I think that was a stupid question IQ. I took over this kid's body, quite weak if I have to say anything but it'll do."** Bill laughed a little. Ford was just too easy to get to.

"Let him go Bill!" Dipper glared at the demon.

 **"Or what Pine tree? You'll hurt me? Wait I forgot, doing that means harm to your new friend and pain doesn't bother me. In fact I find pain hilarious."** Bill smirked as he literally held the upper hand. **"I have big things planned and I don't need you or Fordsy getting in my way. I would hate anything happening to you until my plans are done. Oh and try anything to find me or try to stop me, I'll throw this kid's body off of a cliff."** With that Bill had disappeared into the forest.

"What will we do Great uncle Ford?" Dipper asked with a nervous tone. He knew what it was like, to have your body stolen by Bill and be manipulated by him and so did Ford. They could both agree that it wasn't pleasant in the slightest.

"I don't know Dipper. For now all we can do is think of how to stop Cipher and what he's up to. I wish I could have helped Morty before he had made a deal with that demon."

"It's not your fault, we couldn't think he'd target Morty. Why him though?" Dipper trailed off, it could have been anyone. Anyone that he wanted to see in pain and yet Bill took someone he didn't know as well as anyone in the shack.

"I'll tell you why, because that fucking demon knows I can't hurt Morty." Rick had walked to them, drinking from his flask.

"Rick mind your language in front of Dipper." Ford had to protest, he couldn't allow this sort of language around his grandson.

"He's a teenager, he'll start saying that stuff soon anyway." Rick deadpanned. "I don't think language is something to focus on anyway. Morty is gone and possessed by Bill. He's an idiot to even trust him!" Rick sighed in anger.

"Well it isn't too farfetched. Bill had once made me consider him an ally." Ford had to defend Morty, he shouldn't be considered an idiot by trusting Bill. It was an easy thing to do.

"You're both idiots. Both pieces of shit." Rick drank from the flask again, until putting it back in pocket. "Sorry I mean pieces of poop. Is that better?"

"Stop arguing. Aren't you both meant to be scientists or children?" Dipper huffed, he wasn't one to take control but this time he had to. "I think Morty wasn't in the right for trusting Bill but I know what he can be like. If he would attack our weaknesses while seeming friendly, anyone would make a deal."

"Look I'm not an idiot like you two. I don't get scammed, I don't make deals with people and you know why? It's because I'm the smartest man in the galaxy and when I say Morty is stupid I mean it." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Well I think if you behaved like that to Morty, I can see why he would trust Bill." Dipper glared at the man.

"So it's my fault? You're making some accusations. All I am is an honest man." Rick played the innocent card but it didn't sit well with Ford.

"Rick I know that is a lie. How many dimensions and planets are you a wanted in?" Ford raised a brow and without waiting for an answer he continued speaking. "Over fifty. Rick, you cannot expect us to believe you are not somehow involved. That you didn't hurt Morty in some way."


End file.
